A sufficient variety of stylets has been used to facilitate intubation of endotracheal tubes to enable the stipulation of ideal characteristics for this type of surgical tool: safety to the patient by avoiding risk of both mechanical injury as well as infection of mucosal tissue, flexibility so that adaptation to body contour may be accomplished without undue strain or waste of time, self-lubricating during both insertion and withdrawal from the catheter, easily manipulated by the operator, sterilizable (by heat, cold or gas) without special provision and durable to provide indefinite reuse but nevertheless sufficiently economical to justify discard in appropriate circumstances.